


Hoanneryrth: The Silver Dragon of the Inquisition

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Some Canon Divergence, F/M, Inquisitor Sided with Mages, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, OC is a Silver Dragon with Frost and Fire breaths, OC is a dragon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Warrior Trevelyan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Hoanneryrth, or Anne for short, is not a human woman though she disguises herself as one. No, she is a Silver dragon who is unique even among her kind in the terms of both that she uses Frost and Fire instead of lightning breath attacks and that she has no rider, at least not until she is sent to a strange new world named Thedas. Knowing Thedas only from the official books, Fanfictions, and Video Games that her roommates used to play, Anne knows for a fact that her presenceALONEcan change events if she is not careful. Yet she cannot just stay out of the fight, not when her heart is falling for a certain blonde haired Commander. That Commander? Commander Cullen Rutherford.Cullen refuses to believe that Anne is a dragon until she reveals her true form, after which he tries and fails to deny the fact that being around her somehow eases the pain of his withdrawals nor can he deny that he enjoys watching her decimate their enemies with fire or frost. He wants to deny his growing feelings for her but his heart has other plans as it is also made known that he is her Rider.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Yes there will be Latin Phrases in this work at times. No, it will not be a 100% PERFECT translation as I don't speak or write or read Latin (though I do wish I could) so my next best thing will be Google Translate (with the English phrase I was intending on using in parentheses) unless one of you can read and write Latin and wishes to help with translations (which yes, will be greatly appreciated)

It was not something she could ever expect to happen, but then again a person (or in her case, a **_DRAGON_** ) couldn't really expect something completely out of the ordinary, even for her, to happen. One moment she was enjoying a quiet day laying out in the summer sunshine, soaking up all the warmth she could, the next she was was racing with a young man through a greenish hellscape and falling out of a strange rift like thing and onto the ground with a "small" curse escaping from her as she tucked the young man close and landed with him on top of her (something she knew she would come to regret doing in her human form come morning). Now, about two weeks later, she stood struggling against four (what she could assume to be) soldiers trying to hold her still as she snapped at them in the language of her "birth". "Dimittis me homines! _(Release me, humans!)_ "She snarled as she felt something deep within her rising, but quickly squashed it down as she would not change forms here, not where she could accidently hurt the human men who were trying to hold her still. _GRANTED_ if she really wanted she could easily throw them off and make a run for it, but the moment it crossed her mind was the same moment the young man from those few weeks ago came running up like hell was on his heels and was screaming for them too, most likely, release her but of that she couldn't be too sure as she couldn't understand him at that moment as he was still running and wasn't yet close enough for her to hear him, but the commotion he was making was enough for both her and the soldiers to stop struggling with each other and look at him dumbfounded. She was looking at him like that as she was wondering just where in the world he was coming from, and them looking at him like that because they were surprised to see him tearing through the place like a madman to get to them before someone was seriously hurt; the five shared a brief "What the fuck" look before he reached them, but the moment he did he was swift to order the soldiers to release her. 

"Release her!" He snapped at the soldiers who wanted to protest.

"But Herald! The Commander-!"

"The Commander can kiss my ass. I said _**RELEASE**_ her," The young man gained a dark look that brokered no argument and the soldiers swiftly moved away from her after letting her go, then vanished as he swiftly dismissed them. Turning to her, He studied her and was surprised to see what she looked like. Her hair was the purest of silver which looked more white than silver; her eyes were a sparkling silver that was only a bit darker in their shading then her hair, but other than that she looked like any other young noble-born woman but was still shockingly dead-drop gorgeous. "Are you alright, My Lady?" He inquired without really realizing that he had just spoken. 

He saw amusement flash in her eyes and she responded with a smile, "I have never had anyone, in the entirety of my life, refer to me as "My Lady" before. But to answer your question: I am fine now." She was pleased that she could speak his language so fluently, but then again two weeks with nothing better to do than sit in a cell listening to guards speak to each other had given her fast-acting mind something useful and so she had spent several hours a day matching her second language to what she had assumed to be their common language and soon had everything figured out, though up until this particular moment of time, she had had no real reason to use it. Before she could say anything else, four people came racing up (with only one of them out of breath) and the young man stepped to be in front of her to protect her from the four. 

Upon reaching them all four stopped and saw the young woman and all four couldn't help but stare in shock upon seeing her with her unique and otherworldly beauty. There was arguing for several moments before the young man, whom she had learned was named Maxwell, turned to her with an almost shocked expression on his face. "I never asked you your name!"

At that, the young woman turned her gaze to him from the older blonde haired man (who she was looking at with mild curiosity as she noted his golden eyes) who seemed to be fully against her even being in this town that she had just learned was named Haven. "My true full name you never be able to pronounce so you may call me Anne." 

"I can try," He said hopefully as Anne studied Maxwell for a moment. 

"No you wouldn't but just to entertain you, I will tell you my full name," She watched as everyone seemed to be drawn in and almost broke her calm to smirk, "My name is Hoanneryrth." She watched as they looked at her confused. 

For several moments, no one spoke as they tried to wrap their heads around the name but eventually, one of the women, the one dressed in an outfit with gold ruffles, wrote down what Anne assumed to be her "nickname" before asking the question that was on her mind. "What nationality is it from?"

"None."

"None?" Everyone echoed as they turned to Anne who nodded. 

"It is not of human origin."

"Is it Elvish? Qunari? it certainly doesn't sound dwarven," the woman frowned as Anne wondered what that second to the last thing was. 

"I don't know what a Qunari is," that was half of a lie, but for this moment it was needed, "but it's none of those either."

"Then what is it?"

"Draconic." 

"Wait! Draconic? As in you have the name of a _DRAGON_?!" Maxwell was shocked now as were the other four. 

"I **_AM_** a dragon, I just choose to take on the form of a human woman."

"Prove it!" The blonde haired man looked at her with disbelief at her declaration and she frowned at him. 

"I would but you don't have anywhere high enough for me to jump off of, nor do I see a clearing large enough for me to transform that isn't already occupied." Before the man could retort, Maxwell spoke up.

"I know of a nearby clearing!" They all looked to the young man who looked rather excited at the prospect of seeing Anne in her true form. "We can head there now if you like?" 

"Alright, but I will judge whether or not it is large enough for me to use for me to use to do the return to my true form." 

Maxwell looked to the other, "Come if you want. I want to see her in her true form!" 

Anne looked at him with a smirk, "You've never seen a dragon before have you?"

"No," he shook his head. 

"Be prepared to have your jaw drop then," She said as Maxwell lead the way, "Oh also Maxwell, there is something I must tell you, _ALL_ of you," She looked pointedly at the four following them. Max turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing bad, but rather good."

"Okay," he nodded for her to continue. 

"There is a chance, however slim it may be, that you or one of the others present may possibly be what I and what many of my particular grouping of dragons call my "Rider"."

"You have a rider?"

"Potentially. Out of all my siblings and I, don't ask I have too many to count, I am the only one who has yet to find my Rider." 

Maxwell looked perplexed yet also excited as he wondered who her Rider would be, "Wow..." Then a thought struck him, "How will you know who your Rider is?"

"His or her reaction to my true form." 

"Anything else we should know?" the woman in a strange almost chainmail looking outfit with a purple hood upon her head inquired. 

"That once they are known, they may fight the feeling. It's extremely, **_extremely_** , rare for a Dragon's Rider to just accept what they are right after discovering that they are, but eventually they do give in and the two become damn near insufferable," Anne smiled. "Also, they can communicate telepathically when the Dragon is in their true form."

"Really?" Max inquired as Anne nodded. 

"Yes."

He thought that all over before suddenly announcing that they were in the clearing and Anne looked around, "Will it work?"

"It will work perfectly," She nodded as she turned to them and spoke again, "Stay here. I don't want anyone to be harmed." She told them before trudging through the snow to the middle of the field and stopped. She turned to face them and studied each person carefully. "Normally, I would never do this until I felt comfortable around you all but seeing as how this is a special case I will make an exception this once." With that she leaned down and placed her hands on the snow and closed her eyes; suddenly a wind kicked up and Maxwell and those with him were forced to protect their eyes from the sudden and blinding glare of the reflective snow. The moment the snow settled, they uncovered their eyes and gasped at what they saw before them.


	2. One

For several moments no one dared to breathe, speak or even move as before them stood Anne in her mighty (and yet very terrifying for them) true form and jaws had dropped while they stood staring at her. She was downright gorgeous from her head to her tail as she was a beautiful silvery color with minor hints of the lightest purplish-blue hue. Her horns and all of her claws were pearly white (to include the two "thumbs" upon her wings), the membranes of her wings between the "fingers" and the elbow membrane were somewhere between the silver of her body and the same pearly white of her horns and claws what they did not know was that she was missing the all of the frills (the ones that were present upon the head that ran down to her tail, the ones to mark where her ears were and the chin frills which were present on both male and female Silvers), the black tips upon her horns and claws, and the head "plate" of the silver dragons, thus leaving the two "thumbs" upon her wings as the only signs of what dragon species she had hatched as. Though she could admit that due to her unique appearance she had been an outcast with only one of her siblings willing to be around her (until he had found his rider) as her parents and the other "clan" mates did not know what to make of her because of her outward appearance, but she had received the same education, (and like her siblings) had been "pushed" off the edge of a cliff to learn how her wings worked; but the moment she was old enough, she had chosen to go off and had gone to a school for dragons and humans alike, where she had hoped to find her Rider only to discover that her Rider would never be found, well at least not in that world. 

"Maker's balls!" Maxwell said as she turned her silvery gaze towards him. "You could easily take on a High Dragon!" He was in complete awe of her and some little part of her knew she could trust the five present, but she also knew that word would soon spread of her being a dragon and that dragon hunters looking for fame and glory would come seeking her to make a name for themselves by attempting to kill her. In time, if she could not find her Rider, she would gladly accept that death to avoid the twilight years.

 _That would be an understatement. But it's not like I would try unless they were a threat you all._  She muttered to herself as the golden-eyed (and golden-haired) man suddenly turned to her from looking at Maxwell. 

"What?" All eyes turned towards him now. 

_You can hear me?_

"Cullen?" Maxwell asked as the blonde turned from her to Maxwell. 

"I... think I just heard her?" He questioned as she studied him closely now and then she _felt_ it. This was him. This man **_WAS_** her Rider. This man, with his sun-kissed golden hair and golden lion-like eyes was the one person she had been looking for since she had decided to take on a rider. Then she realized something else at that moment: she was a she-dragon and he was a human male. Which meant that their bond would soon go far beyond Rider and Dragon which, in truth, wasn't rare at all if a dragon's Rider was the opposite sex of the dragon, in fact, it was welcomed among those dragons who did have riders as it meant the bond the two shared was stronger than any other, that and if neither had taken "Vows" then nights for the two would become rather _interesting_ once the rider accepted what he or she was. 

 _Only the one who is my Rider should be able to hear me and it appears that you, Cullen, are my Rider._ The man, Cullen, wasn't sure how to react to that but, as the weeks went by, he began to notice that she kept her distance from him and he began to wonder why until the answer hit him like a ton of bricks about three weeks into the discovery and he frowned. She wasn't keeping her distance because she didn't like the idea of him being her rider, she was actually interested in seeing how it would play out. No, she was keeping her distance to give him some time to adjust to it and accept it when he was ready to. and it gave him a newfound respect for her, but not as much as what she said to Haven's resident dwarf when he asked her about the "relationship" she had with Cullen, who had just happened to overhear the man asking her that question and had stopped in the shadows to listen in. "What's my relationship with _who_ now?"

"Curly."

Cullen watched as she gave the dwarf a blank look and tried hard not to smirk at the look the dwarf returned. "Who in the blazing stars is Curly?"

"You know. The uptight who is leading an army."

"Drawing a blank here, Varric. You'll have more specific." 

the dwarf, Varric, looked like he was trying hard not to seem put out. "The only one around here who wears a red fur mantle around his shoulders."

"Oh! Cullen!" Anne finally grasped at it. "Do I want to know why you call him, of all the nicknames I have ever heard, Curly?"

"His hair."

"Oh? Tell me that one later, why do you want to know about my relationship with him?" 

"For research." She gave him a look that spoke of the fact that she did not, for one little moment, believe him. 

"You would make the perfect Copper, Brass or Bronze dragon where I come from with your odd little nicknames," She muttered to herself and to Cullen as she knew he was close. "But if you absolutely **_MUST_** know, Cullen is my Rider and I, his dragon. We share a bond that cannot be understood by anyone who does not have a dragon or a Rider themselves. As his Dragon, I can protect him no matter what obstacle is in my way, even if he is sleeping, I guard his dreams and will interrupt any nightmare he may have while destroying the demon or creature behind it and will do that countless times until the message is clear that I am his protector and guardian." 

"What about him?" 

"As my Rider, he must discover what he can do. But only _he_ has the right to ride upon my back into battle, only he may call upon my fire and frost to defend himself if I am not around and only _Cullen_ has the ability to call me to his side should it ever be needed." 

"So why aren't you with Curly right now?"

Anne smiled softly, "Because I am giving him time."

"Time for what?"

"To accept that he is my rider. I  ** _will not_** force him into accepting it, I am no Black or Red Dragon of my old home who would force their riders to accept what they were. I will allow him to accept it in his own time."

"What if it takes years?"

"Varric," Anne looked at the dwarf with a half-amused expression, "I'm a **_dragon,_** " She emphasized that word, "I can wait _hundreds_  and _thousands_ of years for him if needed." 

"Wait! Did you say **_thousands_**?! Last I checked humans can't live that long...can they?"

Now Anne was really amused and Cullen was curious. "A Dragon Rider can once they accept what they are. I know of at least two pairs of dragons and their riders who are damn near a millennia old." Varric and Cullen's jaws hit the deep roads. 

"Don't...Didn't... they, you know, grow tired of each other?" 

"No. Both Dragons were the opposite gender of their Riders. One was a male dragon with a female Rider, and the other dragon was a female with a male rider and from what I can understand things between a Dragon and a Rider of opposite genders tend to be rather...interesting... after the Rider has accepted their fate." 

"Wait so... are you saying that Dragons and humans can..." Varric looked both stunned and interested at the same time with a familiar glint to his eye that Cullen recognized all too well. 

"Yes. Where I come from it's not unusual for a Dragon and their Rider, being the opposite gender, to also become mates. It is rare, however, for a child to come about as a result of the mating, but that child usually ends up being able to change between Dragon and Human forms with only small signs of their Draconic parentage showing while in their human form." 

"Such as?" 

"Scales upon their back and sides or the eye color of their dragon half depending on the species of dragon." Varric was just drinking all this information in while Cullen was given much to think about. He heard Varric ask something rather inappropriate to ask of anyone, let alone a dragon in human form, and Cullen couldn't help but cover his mouth with a hand to hide the laugh he felt trying to force itself free when she responded. "I am not going to answer that," then she shook her head as she stood and prepared to walk away, "and I thought the other metallic dragons were bad. You would give them a run for their hoards." Before long Anne disappeared and soon Cullen stood watching as she rose high into the sky in her true form. Cullen heard whispers, as he walked along the path to the gates, that people were saying upon them seeing Anne in her true form. Some were drawn in by her otherworldly beauty, others wanted to know how it was that Inquisition was not afraid of being so close to such a terrible "beast" and then there were the few who wanted her hunted down and killed as they felt she was a danger and those people made Cullen inwardly bristle.  _Ignore them,_ She told him gently as he frowned. 

_It's hard to when they speak of killing you._

_They cannot understand._ They soon somehow landed on the topic of Varric and Cullen found himself smirking as she sighed.  _He would give the Copper, Brass and Bronze dragons a run for all they are worth...and I would know... I KNEW at least one of each._

_That bad?_

_Worse._

_I don't see how._

_Just trust me on that one._

Cullen sighed before feeling a shiver run down his spine,  _What are you doing?_

_Flying._

_Besides that._

_Practicing._

_For what?_

_It was in my training for combat where I was_

_Wait...you are training for combat?_

_ALL dragons are taught combat moves to use outside of our breath attacks, claws and, rarely, wings._

Suddenly, Cullen had a strange sensation overcome him but fought it back. He was still fighting the bond and had only agreed to speak with her because he was the only one who could, but he was curious about what flying upon her back would feel like.  _What's it like?_

_What's what like?_

_Flying._

_Impossible to describe, but I will say this: for anyone who is non-dragon if they ride upon a dragon's back just once, they will forever be jealous. Unless that person is the Dragon's Rider. Why?_

_Just curious._ He could tell she doubted that but as he stood watching her twist and turn, fly straight up then allowed herself to fall backwards before snapping her wings open to carry her aloft once more only for her to begin performing what he assumed to be evasive manuvers, he couldn't help but admire her beautiful yet terrifying form as she moved through the air with such grace and ease. 

 _You're staring,_ She teased as he shook himself. 

 _I apologize. That is very...unbecoming of me..._ he was thoroughly embarrassed now and he felt a blush creep onto his face as she gave what he assumed to be a chuckle. 

 _Do not apologize for that. It is only natural._ Before he could say anything else, she made a beeline for the clearing and changed forms the moment her feet touched the snow cutting their link and causing him to sigh as he turned to train the recruits. 


	3. Two

Hoanneryrth was laying upon a rocky cliff in her true form and was looking skyward towards the star-filled sky with forelegs crossed tail laying near her right back leg in a semi "s" like shape with the tip facing away from her and wings tucked in tight to her body. For some reason that she just couldn't explain, she felt extremely melancholic and wondered why yet couldn't seem to find the answer; lowering her gaze down towards Haven she watched as the night patrol walked their usual paths and soon spotted Cullen walking around and noted that he seemed to be searching for someone.  _Cullen?_

 _Where are you?_ He asked as she decided to shake the snow off of herself and stood for a moment to shake off the snow, catching his attention as she lay back down.  _Why are you up there?_

_I am up here to watch over Haven._

Cullen stood there watching as she lay back down and realized that while yes, she could see all of Haven from her perch, he could also feel that there was more she wasn't saying.  _What is bothering you?_

 _I cannot say._ She noticed that he was looking for a safe way for him to climb up to her and she turned away,  _You will not be able to safely climb up here without aid._

 _I will find a way,_ He felt her gaze turn to him and met her silver eyes, but within a moment he found himself at her side and he blinked.  _What just?_

 _You have found a way,_ She told him as he frowned but soon she laid her head down. What she was not saying was that she had just used her own inborn magic to teleport him up to where she was. 

"What is wrong?" He asked out loud, knowing that he wouldn't be seen as crazy now that he was near her. 

 _I cannot say. There is a...sad feeling lingering in the air but I do not understand it._ She replied as he walked up to her massive head and rested his hand on her muzzle, earning a strange noise that he swore was something between a purr and something else that he couldn't quite name. 

"Can dragons even understand emotions?" 

 _All can, though most choose not to._ Cullen looked at her eyes which were closed and frowned. He had so many questions yet wasn't sure where to start,  _They will come to you in time._ She told him as he sat down near her midsection to look up at the sky. 

 _Do you miss them?_ He inquired as she moved her head to look at him through an eye. 

_Miss who?_

_The others of your kind?_

_Sometimes. But if I had not come here, I would have never met you nor any of the others._  

Cullen looked over to her and saw that she had lifted her head skyward again.  _What's it like?_

_What is what like?_

_To fly above the earth where no others may travel?_

_You have asked this type of question before if I remember correctly, but there are no words in any tongue to describe the feeling,_ She told him as she looked down at him.  _Maybe one day you will get to experience the feeling alongside me._  

"Maybe," He agreed as they stayed there for several moments just watching the stars and moons above.

****

Several days later found Anne out hunting when a commotion from Cullen's end captured her attention.  _Cullen?_

 _Just Rodrick._ He informed her as she immediately turned and flew back towards Haven where she noted that Cullen was correct in saying that the one named Chancellor Rodrick was being a pain in the ass... _again_. Smirking to herself, Anne circled once and soon landed behind Cullen **_AND_** Maxwell and looked towards both men before turning her gaze towards Rodrick who now looked as if he was about to _literally_ shit himself. Growling low as she watched the man, he backed up a few steps as Maxwell touched Anne's muzzle. 

"Rodrick, meet Hoanneryrth, hey I pronounced that right! Anyway, meet the Inquisition's silver dragon," Oh Maxwell was about to have fun with this and Anne wasn't about to stop him, though she did hear Cullen give several choice words. "She won't bite, well not much."

 _That's an understatement. I will bite, just not him, he smells like rotten cheese,_ Cullen face-palmed at that moment with a slight groan. 

_Please don't egg the Herald on..._

_Why not? It's fun and it's not like he can hear me anyway._

_Just please don't._

_Fine I won't...spoilsport._ She inwardly huffed towards Cullen who chuckled as he stepped forward to place a hand on her cheek. Giving the strange half-purr like sound, she closed her silvery eyes for a brief moment before pulling away and looked back towards Rodrick with a growl. _I'm going to return to my hunt,_ She told Cullen as she looked back towards him. 

_Be careful._

_No promises._ Anne responded as she leaned down, spread her wings, leapt into the sky, and with a flap of her wings she was soon climbing into the sky and soon vanished from their sight as Maxwell turned to Cullen (after Rodrick had all but fled as if demons were on his ass).

"Well that was entertaining." 

"I don't see how," Cullen frowned as Maxwell chuckled.

"Well seeing as how Rodrick might not be stirring up trouble for a while after meeting Anne, I think its safe to say it will be quiet for a while.” With those words, Maxwell parted ways with Cullen and Cullen looked in the direction he had seen Anne fly off to. But when she returned, he noted that she landed nearby but instead of transforming back into a human woman, she lay down, tail curling close her body and watched as she rested her head upon the ground. Frowning to himself, Cullen figured that the hunt had tired her out and so left her to sleep, which she was secretly grateful for.

****

The next week found Anne in a routine. She would awaken, speak with Cullen after stretching herself out, would take to flight to stretch her powerful wings then would spend her time hunting or laying and watching Cullen train the recruits which were filing in with surprising numbers or even sleeping if she was bored enough or tired enough. But today was different then most days. As she soon heard a new voice speak up and opened her eyes slowly as she awoke. “Is that a dragon?!” The newcomer inquired as Anne raised her head and yawned before shaking the falling snow off of her. 

Another voice spoke now, “Darling, not to be rude but having a dragon around isn't the best image you should have for the Inquisition. Dragons are highly dangerous and unpredictable beasts.” 

Once Anne finished shaking herself out, she lay back down and looked towards the newcomers to see a dark skinned woman and a very tall and horned man both looking at her, the woman with disdain the man with awe and admiration, as Maxwell walked up to her. “Hoanneryrth is no ordinary dragon. She is a Silver dragon and the Commander is her rider.” Anne turned her head to Maxwell and greeted him by lowering her head and allowing him to touch her muzzle, before turning and studying the two newcomers with a keen eye. “Anne, this is Lady Vivienne and The Iron Bull. Vivienne, Bull, this is Hoanneryrth, The Silver Dragon of the Inquisition.” As Anne studied the two newcomers, she could see that the woman, Vivienne, and her would most likely not get along. The horned man, however, Anne figured that she would get along with him in their own way. Yawning once more, Anne lay her head back down and fell right back to sleep causing Maxwell to frown. "Strange, Anne's usually more lively then this..." 

"She hasn't been feeling well," Just then Cullen came walking up to check on Anne and speak with Maxwell.

"Really?"

"We're not sure why yet. She claims that its nothing more then a cold, but I'm not exactly sure if it is." Cullen frowned as he walked over to Anne who opened her eyes long enough to look at him before re-closing them as he touched her muzzle earning himself that strange purr like sound. "But I figure it best to leave her be until she recovers on her own." And recover she would, just in time for Maxwell to leave to head to a place known as Redcliffe but upon his return, he asked for Anne to meet with him and the Advisors in the building known as the Chantry. Upon entering in her human form, Cullen spotted her and frowned, earning a shrug from her as she walked over to stand near him. As he went to ask why she was there, Maxwell walked in looking worse for the wear. Looking at each of them, Maxwell spoke about what he had seen during his time at Redcliffe, what he had seen during his time in that "dark future" before suddenly turning and looking towards Anne. "...and apparently you are near impossible to kill." 

"That's nothing new to me," Anne frowned as she watched him. "But why do you say that?"

"Apparently after I was thrown forward in time, during the year I was gone you attacked the Elder Ones forces relentlessly. Mostly to avenge Cullen's death I believe."

"Mostly likely." Anne replied as Maxwell then frowned. 

"Also, remind me to never piss you off."

Anne raised a brow as Cullen wondered what had happened to cause Maxwell to say that. "Oh?"

"Because, even though Redcliffe is know to be the first line of defense for Ferelden, it apparently cannot stand up to you," Maxwell then went on to say how she was attacking it the same time he had reappeared but then his voice turned somber. "But... they must have been waiting for you too, as after you promised to by me some time to do what I needed to to return here, you...I watched as a Pride demon threw something that look like a spear, or well...it was something, but I watched as whatever it was impaled you and you..." Maxwell struggle with the words he wanted to say. 

"Then we must try whatever we can to see to it that that future does not come to pass," everyone looked towards the woman who was the Spymaster then. After the meeting was concluded, Anne decided to return to her true form but as she lay out in the field, she heard Cullen walking up over to her and turned to him. 

_Something is on your mind?_

"Just a thought," he returned as she watched him carefully. "That future Maxwell saw..."

 _Will not come to pass, of that I am sure._ She shook herself off as she stood. She noted the look he gave and inwardly smiled.  _How long until they are ready to close the Breach?_

"A week, two at the most," Cullen informed her as she huffed. She lowered her head and he automatically reached out to touch her muzzle, earning that usual purr, but this time as he pet her, the sudden wonder and desire to join her for a flight once more overwhelmed him and he swore she chuckled. 

_I will not force you to fly with me, that is your choice, but just know that the day you do will also be the day that you feel that riding a horse will be too slow._

"Would it be wrong of me to ask if we could soon?"

 _It is up to you Cullen, whenever you want to take the first flight with me is fine with me._ She informed him as she watched him think it over. He wanted to she could see it, but he was still so unsure. But then she could feel the change in his usual demeanor and inwardly felt a thrill run through her as it echoed to her from him. 

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I want to?"

 _No. It is your right, as my rider, to want to join me._ She pulled away and studied him.  _I will not force it upon you, you know this._

She watched him debate with himself for a moment, but then it was as if he threw caution to the wind and soon spoke once more. "Can we fly now?"

 _If that is what you want, then we can._ She nodded slightly, as he looked to her shoulders. 

"It is," he responded as she smiled. 

 _Then, my rider,_ Anne lowered herself to the ground and awaited for him to climb onto her back,  _climb upon my back and we shall take flight._


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this is the first actual flying scene in any of my stories that I have attempted to describe. It may not be the best but at least I did try.

Hoanneyrth waited patiently for Cullen to climb upon her back, and, with a little bit of her help, Cullen was soon sitting (surprisingly comfortably) upon a part of her neck near her shoulder-blades. Once she was sure he was securely in place, she turned her head to glance at him and waited for his nod. Cullen looked into her silvery eye, made sure to get a grip on her and hunkered down before giving her the nod.  _Hang on tightly._ She told him as she pushed up off the ground and leapt into the air. Cullen, for his part, held onto her for his life and felt the motion of her muscles underneath him working as she gave the first of many powerful down-strokes with her large wings. Closing his eyes as terror overtook him for a moment, he felt her mentally nudge him and soon reopened his eyes to watch as the clouds in the sky grew closer, which in turn caused him to look down and see the land below grew smaller. Though he knew he should be afraid, he was not afraid and part of him wondered why but then he return his gaze forwards and watched as the mountains around them grew thinner as they climbed higher and higher. For his sake, Anne wouldn't go to high, but soon she leveled out and inwardly smiled as she felt Cullen's terror and thrill at what they were doing. With each flap of her wings she carried them further and further away from Haven, often dodging between the mountains before she turned and they found themselves suddenly flying over the lands of Ferelden. 

Each down-stroke of her silvery wings was like thunder to Cullen's ears, but he wasn't concentrating on that (he had lost interest in the sounds of her wings sometime ago) as he was struck with three emotions at the same time. The first one was his terror at how he was, though it was slowly fading leaving only his thrill at the fact that he was on the back of a dragon and _FLYING_ with said dragon, and the last thing he felt was awe at how small everything on the ground looked from how high in the sky they were. The wind ripped around him causing the "mane" around his shoulders to whip around as the lower cloth part of the cape of which the mane was apart of whipped around behind him. Suddenly he heard the roar (more like screech) of a dragon native to Thedas, and saw it rising up as if to challenge Anne but though better of it when she let out her own roar which Cullen realized sounded nothing like the roars of Thedas's dragons at all; where their roars were more like a really loud screech, Anne's roar rivaled that of a bear and a lion mixed together and was twice, if not ten, times as loud and powerful. While Anne did have a range of sounds she could make, he realized that until this very moment as she and the other dragon roared back and forth, he had never heard her roar. Then another thought struck him, _he had never seen her use her breath attacks either_. Granted he was sure he would see her use it eventually, but right now was not the time to focus on that. Soon enough they were flying through some clouds (which he did not enjoy as it meant that he would have to redo it), but then he felt her rise up for a moment and tightened his grip as if he instinctively knew what she was about to do, and just as he had figured, Anne soon dived down and he saw the lake he knew to be Lake Calenhad, and moments before they hit the water, he closed his eyes and pulled back on the "spines" he was holding on too and just as suddenly, Anne pulled up leaving the water to spray around them as she corrected herself and Cullen opened his eyes as he realized that he was, for once in his life, actually **_ENJOYING_** something. Yes, he had enjoyed being a templar for a while but this, this was on a whole new level for him. Here he was, an ex-Templar riding upon the back of one of the most dangerous yet majestic creatures alive and he felt more alive then he had in all of his years, and, without truly realizing it, it was at that moment that he accepted being her Rider. He smiled as he felt each movement of her muscles as her powerful wings beat upon the air, he felt the wind whip around him and felt the thrill of it all echo back to him from her. But soon he decided that they needed to head back and she agreed though she promised him that this would not be their only flight. 

During the time that Cullen and Anne were flying, Maxwell was walking all around Haven but for the life of him, he could not find Cullen and it had not yet hit him that Anne was gone as well or well it hadn't hit him that she was gone off with Cullen, "Leliana!" He called out as the woman he called to, his spymaster, turned to him. "Have you see the Comman-" Suddenly a roar sounded and just as quickly as it died, Hoanneyrth flew overhead and Maxwell shared a look with Leliana, "Never mind." and together with Leliana, Maxwell and she went to go greet the Commander as Anne went to land. As Anne landed upon the ground, she lowered her shoulder to the ground and watched as Cullen carefully slid off of her to touch the ground. For a moment he leaned against her as he took his time getting used to feeling the ground beneath his feet again but soon reached out to touch her muzzle as she purred and it was at that moment, Maxwell and Leliana appeared. "Well now I know where you to went." Maxwell smiled as he noted Cullen's appearance, "How was your flight?"

Cullen smiled, "There are no words to properly describe it." 

_There never will be,_ Anne agreed as Cullen felt brave enough to try walking, which pleased him to note that he was successful. As Cullen, Maxwell and Leliana spoke, with Anne nudging Maxwell's hand for a petting (which he happily did), their happy little moment was ruined when a roar that was not Anne's sounded. 

"What was that?!" Maxwell asked as Anne pulled her head away and looked skyward with narrowed eyes. 

Another roar sounded and this roar, Anne recognized who exactly it belonged to.  _Impossible..._

"Anne?" Cullen looked over to her as she turned to him. But what she told him had his jaw all but drop.

_It's my older brother, his rider, and my friends from the school I attended for Dragons and Humans,_ Anne informed Cullen, who in turn, told Maxwell and Leliana what Anne had told him causing their jaws to almost drop as well as suddenly four large shadows flew overhead, with the one in the lead being the one Anne recognized as her brother as his roar shook the very mountains themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just did that. Four more dragons have arrived, and three of them have riders. Anne's brother will have a name but the other three need names so if someone wants to name one of three "nameless" ones. Comment it below. If you need genders then one of the "nameless" ones is another male while the other two are female.


	5. Four

Anne and the three with her watched as her brother and friends circled over head before coming towards the ground and landing. Anne wanted to greet them but she knew to wait until they were settled onto the ground, but as she watched each one land, she noted that only one of them was still riderless. Looking each of them over she felt giddy about seeing the others but had to remind herself of each species that they were. Her brother, who had been in the lead, was a "true-born" silver dragon. He looked like every other silver dragon and had all the things that marked him as a silver that she lacked, from all of the frills to the head plates. The one that was next to land was a dragoness who was the perfect example of her particular species. Her scales were as gold as the sun, like all of her particular species of dragon, she had wings that stuck straight out from her shoulders but Anne knew that the wings themselves ended at the start of her tail though from the look of her many would assume they continued down to the tip. The dragoness's horns stuck straight back but it was the "twin frills" that ran from her head down to her tail that had had Anne recognizing her so well. After the golden dragoness landed, a dragon who was the color of copper landed and Anne smiled briefly at him and he returned it. Compared to the others, his short muzzle and massive horns made him stand out outside of his wings which mimicked that of the gold dragoness but had the "arm" shape of any other dragon's wings where it started at his shoulders though the rest of his wings was like the gold dragoness's wings. The next, and last, dragon to land was Anne's closest friend who she remembered was a Bronze dragon and she greeted her with a roar which she returned before landing. Which was closer to her so they could greet each other with "purrs" and their heads rubbed against each other as if they were cats. Turning away from her best friend, Anne looked over towards her brother, whose rider was sliding to the ground, and met his silvery eyes as she waited until all of the riders had dismounted but then Anne noted that her golden colored friend did not yet have a rider and tilted her head slightly earning a huff in return before all of the dragons present took human form.

****

Some hours later, as the twin moons of Thedas were rising and after Anne had introduced her brother and friends and the other riders. Anne, her brother and friends where flying through the air, with the golden dragon breaking away to land, while the riders were getting settled in and Cullen found himself watching Anne as she flew through the air with a smile on his face. "Majestic aren't they?" Cullen turned his head to see one of the riders walking up. The rider who came walking up was named Thevot Acharigi and he was the rider of Zarradur, Hoanneryth's brother. 

"I would say they are beyond that," Cullen responded as he returned his gaze towards Anne and watched her move gracefully through the sky. 

Thevot smiled, "Tell me, Commander," he began as Cullen looked back towards him, "Have you flown with her?"

"I have. We had just returned from flying together when all of you came."

"How was it?"

"I have no words to describe it," Cullen smiled as he remembered the of feeling the wind through his hair, of feeling Anne's muscles working underneath him as they flew together through the air. 

"No one does during or even after the first flight," Thevot agreed, "And you never will, but other riders will understand it without the need for words."

"What do you mean?"

Thevot smiled, "Dragons cherish their ability to take flight, its the one feeling in the world that gives them a true sense of freedom. Dragon Riders, however, not only cherish the ability of the dragons, but its the one thing that only we can understand upon being allowed to ride them. Its the one thing that does not need words to be understood by other dragon riders." Then a thought struck Thevot, "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"I have reports that I must get to and soldiers to train while we wait for the mages to come up with a way to help seal the Breach."

"No, you don't," Maxwell smiled as he came walking by. "Take a couple days off, it won't kill you. Besides, I'm sure Anne would appreciate another flight with you." Before Cullen could say anything Maxwell vanished and Thevot smirked. 

"He wouldn't be wrong," Cullen looked towards Thevot who was smiling, "Dragons, once they take a rider if they want one, absolutely love sharing a flight with their rider at any and every chance they get. It's a way to bond, but if there is more then one dragon around and those dragons have riders it creates a an almost unbreakable bond between all the dragons and the riders."

Cullen frowned, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Think of it this way, you and Anne can show us around while we all fly and you would get to see how it feels to be in a group of others who understand what it feels like to fly on the backs of dragons. Just don't be surprised if we are joined by another," Thevot nodded towards where Anne's gold colored dragon friend had landed and raised his brows when he noted the woman who was the only Seeker of Truth named Cassandra over by the dragon with Maxwell. "Want to bet me its either your friend Cassandra or Maxwell who bonds with her?"

"Would surprise me if it was Seeker Pentaghast, her family is well known for being dragon hunters."

"That would just be a twist of fate, and a really ironic one if it does end up being her. Maxwell, however, well that wouldn't surprise me to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Maxwell is the "Herald" of you god's beloved is he not?"

"That's what many like to believe," Cullen nodded as Thevot smiled. 

"Then think of it this way. People see him on the back of a dragon, a **GOLD** dragon at that, and what would they think of him then?"

Cullen thought on that for a moment before it struck him and he chuckled, "That he really was Maker sent."

"Exactly, but if you join us tomorrow you may see which one it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are you voting for to ride Anne's golden friend? Cassandra or Maxwell? Comment it below and whoever have the most votes will be the rider.


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping the group flight but I promise I will reveal the Golden Dragoness's rider next chapter as I'm leaving that open to votes (Right now its Maxwell at 2 and Cassandra at 1) as I feel it would be wise to do so and because who knows it could be either one so that will remain "open" until tomorrow afternoon, I also wanted to say that the last chapter only had one line of where Anne spoke with Cullen and wanted to give the reason why that was. Plus I'm eager to get to the Attack on Haven scene for good reason. Also pay attention to what Cullen and the other rider speak of, it will become important later on.
> 
> Also the names of the dragons in as provided by Mrsblonde (I liked the names, so Kudos to you Mrsblonde) and their riders' names in parentheses:  
> Gold Dragoness: Narith (either Maxwell or Cassandra)  
> Copper Dragon: Apophis (Rider: Decius Henson)  
> Bronze Dragoness: Manasa (Rider: Aedinia Acharigi, wife of Thevot)

Anne looked over towards Cullen and tilted her head as he finished walking towards her. It was a week later and it was early morning, but for Anne it was not unusual for her to still be wide awake, especially since she and Cullen had bonded so startlingly deeply during their first flight together, she was usually awake when he was and sleeping when he slept, but she did sleep whenever she felt like doing so (it was in a dragon's nature after all).  _It's not hard to believe. Maxwell would be a good match for Narith, he has, what I consider, to be a golden dragon's heart beating in that human chest of his, but Cassandra would also make a great dragon rider._ Narith had missed the group flight due to falling ill the night before and so they had believed it wise to leave her alone.

Cullen frowned then, "What makes you say that?" He inquired as she lowered her massive head and allowed him to touch her muzzle, earning the purr he was coming to love so much. 

_You've seen the scar she bears on her throat, yes?_

"I did take notice."

 _Narith is mute. She cannot speak in human form, but nor can she speak like you and I do._ She noted Cullen's look of shock as his hand stilled. 

"How is that even..."

 _She was attacked in human form by a black dragon also in his human form, the blade he used bit deep but did not kill her only silenced her human voice. But in her dragon form, her telepathic voice was silenced when she was but a hatchling by a Blood mage gone_ _mad._ She felt Cullen shiver at that and gently nudged his hand, which had him returning to petting her as he chuckled at how much just like a puppy she was.  _Keep laughing, Commander, you know you enjoy it._

"I do," He admitted as he looked towards the Breach and frowned. "Can it be broken?"

 _If you mean to question if her telepathic voice can be be returned, I cannot say. But if it can, then it will only happen when we find out which one of the two is her Rider for only her rider can break that spell or Curse or whatever you wish to call it._ Anne told him as she removed her head from his hand to also look at the Breach.  _Soon...._

"It feels so strange, to know that it will soon be gone," Cullen admitted as Anne lowered her head and nudged his hand once more. 

 _It will only feel like that for a while._ She told him as he looked towards her and smiled before a realization hit him.

"Anne?"

 _Yes, my Rider?_  

"I've noticed that we haven't been speaking as much lately. Why is that?"

 _It is not always needed for us to speak either telepathically or out loud. We are bonded. We are Dragon and Rider. I know your emotions, your body language and you know mine. We know what the other needs without needing to speak._ Her eyes closed as he pet her.  _Words are not needed for a dragon to understand what his or her rider needs, and the same can be said for the Rider understanding what the dragon needs._

Cullen wondered about that for a moment but decided to leave it be to enjoy his time with Anne, before Narith's roar sounded signaling that she was ready to leave for a hunt. Anne pulled away from Cullen and stood up to shake herself before looking at him as he smiled and nodded to her. She purred at him once before taking to the air and Cullen watched as Narith joined her in flying off in the direction of Anne's usual hunting path. Watching as Anne moved slowly skyward he couldn't help but feel amazed and glad that she was his. Cullen soon returned to the camp outside of Haven but as he walked a conversation he had had with one of the other riders popped up into his mind at that moment.

_"Hoanneryth is a special dragon, Commander. Very rarely is a Silver dragon born looking like her and rarer still is a Silver born looking like how she does and uses fire and frost instead of Lightning and a paralyzing gas," The rider, named Decius who was the rider of the Copper dragon, spoke up as he walked with Cullen towards the Camp on the evening after their group flight._

_"You say that as if it's only happened once or twice."_

_"Because it has. Before Anne, her grand-dame looked like how she does. But the first Silver to ever share Anne's look was a Silver named Eidanerth. Eidanerth the Gentleheart. Like Anne, Eidanerth used Fire and Frost breath attacks and at first made everyone believe she was a possible hybrid between a red dragon and a white."_

_"But she was a Silver?"_

_"Aye, the best way to tell a Silver dragon apart from other dragons is their wings. Silvers are the only known dragon species to have two "thumbs" upon their wings and three "fingers" that makeup the rest of their wings, though if you were to look at them from beneath, it is easy to mistake them for a red or a white."_

_"What happened to Eidanerth?"_

_"Killed by a ballista shot then raised into being an undead dragon by a corrupted mage using necromancy and blood magic."_

_"A ballista?"_

_"A ballista is the only siege weapon with the power to pierce a dragon's scales and thick hide," Cullen glanced, in fear, to where Anne was flying through the air with her brother and friends._

_"She's not immune to them. Even Anne will fall if a ballista bolt hits her just right, its why all the dragons who go to the school we attended are taught evasive maneuvers. In case they have to aid in sieging a castle or fortress, they will be able to dodge the bolts."_

_"Is that how Eidanerth died?"_

_"It was. The people who were fighting, one side was Eidanerth's rider's family the other was a white dragon's rider's family. Eidanerth and her rider took it upon themselves to sop the siege of the Rider's family home and many would describe it as a battle for the legends. It was said that from miles and miles away from where Eidanerth's Rider's family home was under siege, fire as silver as Eidanerth's scales could be seen burning brightly, and the ice that she also breathed was to slick to allow anyone to walk on. Eidanerth destroyed all the siege weaponry but accidentally missed one, a ballista. The rider of the white dragon, who had been slain by that time, saw that and used the ballista to strike down Eidanerth and her rider."_ _Cullen did not want to dare ask what happened or who had won, but he didn't need to as Decius spoke once more. "After she was pierced by the bolt, it was said that Eidanerth's pained roar echoed throughout the land and as she crashed into the ground, her mate gave a roar that still to this day echoes his rage and heartbreak at the loss of her and he and his own rider lost all sense of their calm. But after everything was over, nothing was left but ashes, dying fires, burnt bodies, the bodies of Eidanerth, her rider, her mate, her mate's rider, the white dragon and his rider, and ruins of the once great home of Eidanerth's Rider."_ _Cullen once more looked towards Anne and felt his heart stop. "You needn't fear for her Commander, I'm pretty sure it would take a lot more then a simple ballista bolt to bring her down. Anne is a stubborn one, just like her rider." Cullen looked towards Decius who had a knowing smile on his face before walking away, leaving the Commander to wonder how the man knew._

Cullen frowned as that memory of that day came haunting back, but he had little time to think on it as later that morning, Maxwell and the mages began the trek to where the temple once stood so Maxwell could close the breach. What none of them knew, however, was that that very night, Haven would come under attack. Nor Cullen have guessed that this night would be the one where he would finally get to see Hoanneryth use her breath attacks. 

****

Hoanneryth and Narith flew faster then they ever had in their lives, they had been hunting when they had felt something being suddenly being off, and through their links with their riders they were alerted to the fact that Haven was under attack. As the two dragonesses grew closer they heard the screech of a Thedosian dragon and shared a quick look between themselves before they saw it. Neither bothered to look at the other, only acted as Hoanneryth suddenly dived as she spotted Cullen and Maxwell surrounded by what she knew to be Red Templars. She let out a roar that had Cullen and Maxwell (as well as the Red Templars) look skyward and just as suddenly the two men ducked as Hoanneryth opened her jaws again and though they could not see it, she unleashed a deep breath of fire which was echoed by Narith. When Cullen and Maxwell stood once more both men were surprised to see a mixture of silver colored fire and golden fire lighting the area around them. Looking Skyward once more they watched as Anne and Narith rose into the air with powerful down strokes of their wings, then watched as Anne circled back around and dropping towards the ground again, they watched as her jaws parted and silvery fire launched forth as she swooped over the advancing army of Red Templars and it was now that Cullen suddenly realized why many people, in any world, both feared and revered dragons: _They were terrifying and magnificent at the same time_. Narith roared before unleashing another gout of golden fire as Anne flew past her before turning and circling back to "hover" and shoot a line of ice onto the ground to slow down the advancing army before flying away to circle over head. Cullen was both amazed and stunned at seeing just how truly terrifying Anne was as she used her breath attacks in tandem with Narith who was also using her fire breath, along with a breath ability that he noted weakened the Red Templars as it hit them. 

But as Anne was circling back once more to use her fire, the screech of the Thedosian dragon echoed and suddenly Anne roared in pain as she felt claws rip into her, which in turn caused Cullen to swiftly turn towards Anne to see the other dragon flying away as Anne roared again in pain as the Thedosian dragon came back around and cut into her once more, this time forcing her to crash into the mountain side as one last pained roar escaped her and to Cullen the world just slowed as he, Maxwell and Narith (who was roaring out in desperation) all watched Hoanneryth collide with the snow covered rock face and was buried underneath the avalanche that had been caused by the collision as she hit the ground shortly thereafter and the only thing Cullen heard from her as she slipped into unconsciousness was his name coming from her as her eyes closed.

As if celebrating it's victory, the Thedosian dragon, a High Dragon at that, roared but the victory was short lived as suddenly it was as if the heavens themselves struck out as a dragon sized blast of Lightning came from the clouds to hit the High Dragon as Zarradur came dive-bombing out of the sky and forced the High Dragon to retreat as his rage at feeling his sister's pain caused him to turn on the Red Templars with a fury that no one had ever known from a dragon before or if they did, they rarely, if ever, lived to tell the tale. But just as quickly as his rampage had started it was ended as he and his rider were struck down by a blast of magic while Narith roared with pain at watching as another of her friends fell. Maxwell called for a retreat as he reached out and grabbed Cullen's arm, pulling the man away from staring at where Hoanneryth at fallen. 


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I used for the ending of this chapter: Journey to Skyhold from the Dragon Age Inquisition soundtrack (just to add a bit more badassery)

Maxwell was freezing, but he just couldn't seem to make his legs or arms work especially now that he had collapsed, face first, into the snow. Closing his eyes briefly, he felt the icy air biting at him as the howling and snarling of wolves grew closer and closer. Forcing his eyes to open, he saw gray and black colored shapes circling him, their white fangs bared as some panted while others lifted their lips to reveal their fangs and figured that death had finally come to claim him and almost found it ironic.  _I raised a wolf as a pet and now I will die by a wolf pack...how ironic._ Maxwell sighed out as he forced his body to respond,  _But that doesn't mean I will die lying down._ As he finished sitting up he looked into the golden eyes of what he was sure to be the alpha wolf and glared defiantly back at the wolf whose fangs bared at him. He could see that this pack was starving and knew that if he was to die this day that at least his flesh would fill their bellies for a little while. He watched as the lead wolf prepared to rush forth, but the moment the wolf began to rush forward, a familiar roar sounded before silvery colored flames came between the wolf and Maxwell. Looking skyward, Maxwell could just barely make out the wings of what he assumed to be Hoanneryth, and watched as the form disappeared before it came back around and unleashed another line of silvery flame. As Maxwell watched, he soon collapsed onto the snow once more as the thunderous wing beats of the dragon he saw flying over head sounded closer and soon he saw the outline of the dragon clarify as the light of the silver fire revealed it to be exactly who he thought it to be and he smiled as he looked into silver eyes. "Anne..." His voice trailed away as her wing beats stopped only long enough to signal that she had landed, but soon he slipped into unconsciousness as one of her clawed "hands" reached out and closed around him to pull him close before she took to the air once more, this time flying in the direction that she could hear Narith's roars coming from.

 ****

Narith flew over the makeshift camp, calling out for Anne or Zarradur while Cullen stood staring hopelessly out over the land that was now covered by a rampaging Blizzard. After Anne and Zarradur had fallen, they had had no choice but the bury Haven under a suffocating avalanche of ice and snow and like the idiot Maxwell was known to be, the man had stayed behind and was more then likely dead now. But even as Cullen thought that, something in the back of his mind nagged at him that Anne and the Herald were still alive, they just had to be. As if the Maker _had_ to prove that nagging voice right, Cullen felt it before he saw it. A large blur flew towards them and from the blizzard beyond came a large familiar silvery shape and in her claws a green light sparked. _**"IT'S THEM!"**_ He cried out as Narith suddenly roared out in relief as everyone recognized Anne as she flew overhead before finding a spot to land and gently place an unconscious Herald down on the ground (only after using her fire to warm the ground as her wings swiftly put out the fire with the wind they created).  _ANNE!_

_Hello Cullen,_ Anne greeted him as she lay down while the group that had been waiting for the Herald came rushing towards them, and soon rested her head upon the ground with eyes closing while Maxwell was carried away to the healer's tent.

"You're alive!" He spoke with tears in his eyes as he reached out and touched her muzzle. 

_Don't you know anything, Commander,_ She teased as she opened an eye to look at him,  _I'm a stubborn dragon just like my rider is a stubborn man._ She heard him chuckle and inwardly celebrated that small victory. _It will take much more then a simple High dragon, colliding with a mountain, and an avalanche to kill me._ Then she pulled away to look towards her back where Cullen flinched at what they both saw,  _Though I must admit, the wounds sting like a bitch._ Several gashes had been ripped into her back but none of them were fatal and for that Cullen sent up every prayer he had to the Maker for that small blessing. Narith soon landed nearby and with wings folded against her side, she went straight to where Anne's wounds were and sniffed at them. Anne was barely able to pull away from Cullen to lift her head and "speak" with Narith using the sounds that only dragons could make and Narith used the same sounds before returning to Anne's wounds and began to lick at them before using just a small amount of her fire breath to cauterize the wounds earning a low growl from Anne, of which Narith returned while Anne laid her head back down and felt Cullen petting her again. 

"What is she doing?" 

_A gold dragon's fire has two properties, it can either burn anyone alive or, if used on wounds, it can close wounds and burn away any infection that may have tried to set in._ Anne informed him as she she purred at his touch.  _Unfortunately, even once the wounds are closed and infection driven away, the scars will remain._

"All I care about is the fact that your alive, the scars are just the reminder that we came close to losing each other," Cullen told her as she gave what he figured to be a dragon's version of a chuckle. Eventually, Cullen was forced to leave Anne but not before Cassandra came walking up and was greeted by Narith who chuffed as the golden dragoness had had, by that time, walked away from Anne to lay down near her head. Cullen watched as Narith reached her head out and smirked as Cassandra, in turn, reached out to touch Narith's golden muzzle earning a dragon purr in return. Cassandra looked over at Cullen and saw the smirk and frowned as she noted Cullen's raised brow. 

"It's not what you assume."

"Of course, Lady Cassandra." Cullen couldn't help but tease her now. He found it to be such an ironic twist of fate that Cassandra, whose family was known throughout all of Thedas for being dragon hunters, should end up being a dragon rider instead.

Narith nudged Cassandra's arm and the woman sighed as she returned to petting Narith. "Yes I am her Rider."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Cullen smiled warmly as he watched Cassandra go from being her usual "take no bullshit" to being like a child who adored their beloved dog. 

"I am not ashamed of it, but it would give my family more reason to shun me."

_She needn't say that,_ Anne told Cullen who looked towards her.  _All dragons and their Riders become a family, blood or not. She is a Dragon Rider and is family to me and you now as well as Narith, for all of us share a bond that is unbreakable._ Cullen turned to Cassandra then and informed her of what Anne had just told him and she looked to Anne who huffed as she blinked towards the woman who returned it with a smile. 

****

It would be three days before the Inquisition left the makeshift camp to head for someplace that Maxwell, who by that time had awoken and thanked Anne for saving his sorry hide, had been informed of by the only mage that Anne had an issue with though Anne would never say what it was. But during their journey to the stronghold that Anne and Narith knew about already (though neither would say a word about it), Anne and Narith made sure to stay in their true forms to deter any would be attackers. Anne could feel Cullen's eyes on her some of the time and could tell that he wished he was upon her back but he needed to be on the ground with the others, though Anne had noted that her presence (along with Narith's) seemed to help boost the moral of the remaining members of the Inquisition. 

Maxwell, for his part, enjoyed seeing the two powerful dragonesses as they flew over head or circled around to keep an eye on the progress of the people on the ground but a part of him was also saddened by the fact that Cullen and Cassandra had dragons while he did not, yet there was some little voice in the back of his mind telling him that that would not be the case for long and the voice would be proven right eventually. However, at this moment, Maxwell was distracted from it as he climbed up to where the mage, whose name was Solas (and was the same mage Anne had an unspoken issue with) was awaiting him, and his jaw dropped as Anne and Narith flew by him to circle around the building that was to be the Inquisition's new home. "What is the name of this place?"

Solas smiled as he too watched Anne and Narith, both of whom roared one after the other, fly around the fortress giving it an even more formidable appearance then what it already had, "Skyhold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Golden Dragoness's rider is revealed as I promised, Its Cassandra as I just couldn't pass up the irony of her being a dragon rider even though her family is famous (or infamous) for being dragon hunters (such a ironic twist of fate that a Pentaghast ends up being a dragon rider). 
> 
> For those of you hoping it was Maxwell, I'm sorry for disappointing you, BUT, and this is a very large "but", he will get his own dragon I promise. The color of the dragon (who will be a male) I will leave open to all of you: Gold, Silver or Bronze? Comment what you would like it to be below. 
> 
> Also, as a side note, there will be an extra fluffy scene next chapter that may melt your hearts as it will reveal the gentlest side of Anne.


	8. Seven

Anne was honestly amazed at the size of Skyhold. Not only was it massive compared to its in-game counterpart, but it also had what appeared to be an area large enough for not just her but two or three other dragons to land, eat and sleep on and that is exactly what she and Narith did when they weren't flying around the fortress. Laying down on the grassy area, Anne shook her head before lowering it to the ground and closed her eyes to get some rest. Granted the courtyard of the fortress alone was large enough to accommodate one dragon, Anne just chose to come to this "Dragon Area" instead. Narith seemed to have the same idea and as the two dragons slept, with the sun warming their scales, neither were aware of how fast time passed until Anne awoke to hearing footsteps coming their way. Listening to the voices speaking, she identified Cullen and Maxwell, then Varric when he spoke, but there were new voices that she semi-recognized but her sleep fogged mind was refusing to fully acknowledge them. **_"HOLY MAKER!"_**  One of the voices said as Anne yawned while Narith began to stir as well. Once Anne was awake enough to bother actually looking over towards the group, she huffed in greeting before lowering her head to allow Cullen to pet her and gave a "chuff" as he walked forward to pet her. She purred as Cullen gave her some loving attention before turning to Maxwell who also pet her, then turned to the newcomers to see (and fully recognize) who they were and was surprised to see not only a male Hawke, but two of his companions with him. Studying them for a moment, Anne immediately recognized one as being the ever (in)famous Fenris (she recognized the lyrium markings that were showing and his white hair) and the other was truly unmistakable in his shiny white armor, this was the Prince of Starkhaven himself, Sebastian Vael. "You have dragons?" Anne turned back to Hawke and watched him carefully causing the man to damn near freeze up. 

"Yes and no, Cullen is Anne's, the one he and I are near now, rider and the golden one is Seeker Cassandra's. So in a way, yes we have dragons, but they don't "belong" to anyone but Cullen and Cassandra," Maxwell smiled as Anne looked towards Narith who was now standing and stretching before she lazily looked towards them and walked away towards the edge of the cliffs and launched herself off of it. Anne watched as Narith took to the sky and felt the need to join her come over her, but ignored that feeling in favor of standing and stretching before she studied the three newcomers. Telepathically Cullen was telling Anne of Hawke and his companions, and she huffed in response before actually responding earning a smile from Cullen.  "Care to tell us something Cullen?" Maxwell inquired confused as Anne lowered herself back down to the ground and moved her head towards Hawke first while Cullen moved to stand beside Maxwell. 

"Its nothing important," They all watched as Hawke froze while Anne sniffed at him. "Go on Hawke, she won't bite." Cullen smirked at the man who shot him a glare before carefully reaching out to touch Anne's nose. Pulling away from him she then turned to Fenris, who was just as surprised as Hawke was, but Fenris was a bit more tentative when it came to touching Anne. as the elven man would find, touching her was easier then he believed and he actually smiled as she pulled away to sniff at Sebastian, leaving the Prince to be the last to touch her. As everyone watched, Anne closed her eyes as Sebastian rested his hand on her muzzle and it made Cullen and Maxwell wonder about the Prince. 

Anne eventually pulled away from Sebastian before turning back to Maxwell and Cullen, after "puffing" air out over Varric (causing the man to protest) and huffed as she stood once more and walked towards the cliffs. As they all watched, Anne spread her wings as she dived off the cliff and continued to watch as Anne rose into the air with thunderous down-strokes of her silvery wings before disappearing with Narith, who was circling overhead, to go hunt for their next meals. "What was that about?" Hawke asked as Cullen looked towards Sebastian with wonder at Anne told him before she vanished. 

"Apparently there is something special about you, Prince Vael." Cullen said as he turned back to where Anne and Narith were growing smaller and smaller and now he wished that Decius and Thevot's wife had stayed with their dragons. He really needed the advice that both could have provided him, but they had left due to Decius growing ill and Thevot's wife announcing that she was with child.  _A child who will never meet his father._ The thought snuck up on Cullen as he remembered Thevot and Zarradur's deaths at the hands of the Elder One. As much as Cullen and the others had wanted to give Zarradur and Thevot a proper burial but they couldn't as the moment the magic had hit both, Zarradur had roared in pain and then had proceeded to crash into the frozen lake shortly after as he lost control of his wings and body and had swiftly sunk to the bottom with his rider following suit. Thinking of that sent sorrow spiking through him, and he felt Anne respond to it by sending a comforting feeling to him. She mourned her brother's loss, yes, but she was also aware that life was cruel at times and that things happened that were beyond their control. Cullen was still counting his blessings that Anne had only been clawed at and knocked unconscious for a time. 

Someone said something and Cullen snapped back into himself as Maxwell responded, "You haven't seen anything yet. You think the dragons here are terrifying? Just wait until you see Anne and Narith in battle. That's when you will truly understand why they are both revered and feared at the same time, for thats also when you will see just how magnificent and truly terrifying they really are." 

"And why you and Josephine decided to use dragons as the Inquisition's new symbol," Cullen muttered as Maxwell smiled. 

"Why not? It seems like the smart thing to do. Besides we are working towards being seen as a completely separate force from the Chantry despite having the Revered Mother and several Sisters and brothers here." They still had the Inquisition's original symbol of the combined sword and eye but now on either side of the sword and eye (on all of the flags that flew high and rugs that blanketed the floors) were three dragons, why the third had been added it couldn't really be said but something had told the Lady Ambassador to add it and it proved, a couple of weeks later, to be for good reason. As when Maxwell and his group returned with Hawke and his companions as well as Hawke's Grey Warden contact, they did not return alone as a sleek silvery form caused Anne to raise her head to see a male Silver dragon flying overhead and roared out to him as the Silver responded. Anne watched as the male landed and Narith "purred" to him as she and Anne recognized this particular Silver. He was larger then Zarradur had been but was around Hoanneryth and Narith's age and had been a great friend to both since they had all met at the school. Anne watched as the male walked over to Narith and touched muzzles with her in a loving manner, before he walked over and greeted Anne with a "chuff" which she returned. But it would be three days later, that Maxwell, Cullen, Cassandra and the other two Advisors came walking into the area. "So apparently I now have a dragon as well." Maxwell said as he watched Narith and Anne interact with the newest addition to the Inquisition. Then it struck him, "And I just realized that I don't know how to ride a dragon..." Cullen laughed at that, but then Cassandra said that she didn't either and Anne looked towards Cullen. The four present watched as the two shared the same look before Anne lowered herself to the ground while Cullen approached her. "Commander?"

"What better day to learn?" He asked with mirth in his eyes as he finished climbing up on Anne's back while the other two dragons lowered themselves down to await their own riders. 

"But..." Maxwell started before his dragon, who Anne remembered was named Tharion, said something telepathically to him. Anne figured it was words of encouragement, and as she was standing, Maxwell sighed while Cassandra moved towards Narith. 

 _Your going to enjoy this aren't you?_ Anne asked as Cullen smirked. 

 _I may just a little,_ Cullen responded as Anne chuckled in her own way. They watched as Cassandra, with Narith's aid, was soon sitting on Narith's back, and Maxwell frowned. 

"Commander, don't you have work to do?"

"Rylen is taking care of the recruits and paperwork can wait until we return."

Anne commented on that,  _The Inquisition's commander is putting off his duties? Never would have thought this day would come._

 _That's your influence._ Cullen retorted as Anne gave something akin to a true laugh. They heard Leliana and Josephine promise to keep things in order while the six were gone, but remained to watch as Maxwell (rather ungracefully) hopped up onto Tharion's back. Despite Tharion having the Frills of all silver dragons, he was actually missing some due to a battle that had taken place between him and a wild white dragon. When Maxwell was finally seated, he looked over to Cullen and inquired about what to hold onto. The response Cullen gave back had Anne shake her head mentally at the level of smartassness that was coming from him. When Maxwell finally grabbed onto some "spines" that Tharion had, Anne nodded to the Silvery male and just like she had with Cullen so long ago, Tharion leaned down and leapt into the sky. As soon as Tharion was in the air, Narith looked to Cassandra who nodded and soon they followed Tharion's lead, leaving Anne and Cullen as the last pair to take to the air. Feeling Cullen grip the spines, she lowered herself with a growl and soon leapt skyward and Cullen found himself grinning as he once more felt her wing muscles underneath him working to lift them higher into the air. Just as she rose into the air, Anne let out a roar that rivaled anything she had let out before and Tharion as well as Narith responded. Cullen watched as Anne easily overtook Narith and he saw Cassandra holding on for dear life, then they swooped in front of Maxwell and Tharion and smiled as he noted Maxwell staring at how easily Anne and Cullen moved together through the air as the sound of the thunderous wing-beats of all three dragons echoed throughout the mountains. Cullen glanced back towards the two and smiled as he mentally nudged Anne to move over towards Ferelden and she obeyed and soon they were flying over the fields and hills of Ferelden. Glancing back once more, Cullen watched as Tharion dived towards the ground before abruptly pulling back up and heard poor Maxwell scream as he did so. Laughing, Cullen turned back to face forward and swore he heard Cassandra laugh as well. 

**** 

A few days later, found Anne sitting in Cullen's office in human form. She was sitting in his chair as he was feeling the need to stand but that didn't stop him from glancing over at her as she aided him with organizing his paperwork. In the sunlight that managed to shine into his office, he noted how her silvery hair shone beautifully as her silvery-blue eyes focused on the papers she was slowly reading through to aid in classifying if they were important or could wait or if they were just responses that did not need a response at all. Sighing as he watched her, he suddenly watched as she looked up and felt his heart stop as she smiled up at him and found himself returning it. As she returned to work, Cullen felt his mind turn towards what it would be like to have her as a lover but swiftly dismissed that thought, but then she spoke. "I would if you asked it of me."

"Are you reading my thoughts?" He inquired playfully as she looked back up at him. She saw the smirk on his face and returned it with her own. 

"Read your mind? Perish the thought, who can say what goes through that head of yours." She returned as his mouth dropped open as he tried, and failed, to fire off a smart-ass remark at that and she laughed. He felt his heart squeeze as she laughed. "No, my Rider, I did not read your mind, the shift in your energy as well as the way you carry yourself gave away the thought you were having." She explained as she set the papers she held down onto the desk. 

"Really?"

"Dragons are sensitive to the shifts of emotions their riders have," Anne told him as he watched her stand and walk over him. 

Cullen frowned as she stood before him, "Even if I wanted to, your a dragon. It would feel..."

"Wrong?" She inquired as he nodded. "Its not. No one but you and the others would ever know, but as it is. I am a silver dragon, I will never force you to do something you do not wish or want to." She explained as he met her eyes to see the honesty that was within them. 

Cullen inhaled as his eyes closed, but the moment he opened them he saw that she was walking back over to his chair. As if he had lost control, Cullen all but lunged forward and gripped her wrist causing her to turn to him. "I'm not ready for someone to be my lover yet," He started as she looked into his eyes. "But," he walked closer to her and soon stood so close to her that all he would have to do is lower his head down just enough to kiss her. While it was tempting, he managed to resist. "Maybe one day we can try?"

"I will wait for however long is needed. You decide the pace Cullen." She told him as he released his grip, "I will always be here for you and you alone." With that she went back to organizing the reports and he turned away to continue writing up plans for training the recruits until Josephine came walking in. 

"There you two are!" Cullen and Anne both looked up towards her with confusion on their faces as she approached with a smile. "Commander, I have some news from you sister that may bother you."

"What does she want?" He frowned as Anne looked from him to Josephine who explained what his sister wanted. Cullen groaned then before a thought struck him and he swiftly turned to Anne who was watching him. "You and the other two..." 

"We will not harm your family, of that you have my word. Silver and Gold dragons will NEVER hurt anyone who is innocent."

"But the Red Templars..." Josephine started as Anne looked towards her.

"Are an exception," Anne growled. "They have willingly chosen the path of evil and as much as I hate having to hurt them, there really is no choice."

Cullen looked towards Josephine who frowned but both also understood, and then Cullen spoke. "Anne?"

"Yes?" 

"How are dragons around children?"

Anne smirked then, "any children in your family?"

"My brother's son," Cullen informed him and she smiled. 

"Then once they are here, come find me in the Roost and you will see how we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied. some fluffiness for you in this chapter. but NEXT chapter is the ultimate fluffy seen and a "guest" appearance from one of my favorite Elder Scrolls Online streamers: Kevduit! yes I have his permission to add a character FOR him into the story. So if any of you watch Kevduit's streams or heard of him on youtube then be prepared for his appearance.


	9. Eight

Anne flew through the air and roared with Narith returning it as she and Tharion joined Anne in flying above Skyhold. As they flew around in the sky, they were continent to allow the wind to whip around them as today was a rather important day for their Riders or well for two of the three Riders. Maxwell had received news that his elder brother was on his way to see if the rumors of the Inquisition having dragons was true, which thrilled Maxwell to no end as he looked up to his elder brother and was always striving for the man's approval so to have him visit was especially important. Then there was the matter of Cullen's family also visiting, which Anne was surprisingly looking forward to. Another roar sounded as Anne watched Tharion zip by her to rise high in the sky before diving down towards the river in the valley below. Turning away from him, she noted someone had stopped in their approach to Skyhold and was watching her as well as the other two with what she believed to be surprised written on their face.

What Anne did not realize was that this person watching as she and the other two flew through the air was none other then Maxwell's elder brother, and the man was in awe at seeing that the rumors he had been hearing were honestly true. "Well, here I was thinking that those rumors were just that. Rumors. This will be interesting," He smirked as he watched the third dragon rejoin the other two before one of the others flew down to land somewhere beside the massive fortress. "Time to see what my brother is up to," With another smirk the man mounted up on an animal not seen before in Thedas, at least not that he knew of, and soon rode onto the grounds of Skyhold where he was swift to dismount and was just as swiftly greeted by Maxwell. "Good see you, Little Brother!" The man smiled as he and Maxwell gave each other a brotherly hug before Maxwell turned to introduce his brother to his advisors.

"Everyone this is my Eldest brother Kev "Silentdagger" Trevelyan. Kev, these are my advisors: Sister Leliana, the spymaster for the Inquisition."

"A pleasure to meet you Lord Trevelyan, I have heard much about your exploits and that you are a master of duel wield and bow. Perhaps later, if time permits, you would be willing to share a few of your secrets with me?" Leliana inquired as Kev nodded. 

"If it will help, of course," Kev smiled as Maxwell rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways," Maxwell earned his brothers attention as he waved over towards Josephine, "This is the Lady Ambassador and my diplomatic advisor, Josephine Montilyet."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Trevelyan. I trust your journey was not too tedious on you or your mount?" 

Kev smiled then, "It was a little hectic, but nothing I couldn't handle," He informed her as Maxwell once more rolled his eyes. 

"And last but not least is Commander Cullen Rutherford, my Military advisor and fellow dragon rider."

"Dragon rider?"

Cullen smiled as he nodded, "Indeed. One of the three dragons that were flying around as you approached is my dragon." They heard a roar at this moment and all turned their heads towards the sky as one of the dragons flew overhead; that dragon? Hoanneryth. Frowning, Cullen watched as she flew towards the Roost and wondered what was wrong as she was never unwilling to meet someone new. 

"Is something wrong with Anne?" Maxwell asked as he looked towards Cullen. 

"I don't know," Cullen shook his head. "Pardon me for leaving so soon," Cullen turned to Kev and Maxwell, "But I must go see if Anne is feeling well." 

Maxwell nodded and Kev watched as Cullen left to check on Anne, but then Maxwell turned to his brother. "Why don't I give you a tour of Skyhold and then go meet the dragons?"

"I would love to tour this place. As for meeting the dragons..."

"They won't bite, I can tell you about them while we walk."

"Alright, enlighten me with the knowledge that you wield on your dragons. But first my-" Kev watched as the stable-hands emerged from the shadows to take his mount away to the stables. 

"What kind of mount is that?" Maxwell frowned looking towards his elder brother who smirked.

"Its the ultimate mount," Leliana and Josephine glanced at each other then, "Its the one, the only amazing Camel!" Maxwell looked at Kev as if the man had lost both his sanity and mind in the same go and Kev only smiled while Leliana and Josephine both struggled to not laugh, though they were smiling. "Anyways let's take a walk shall we little brother?" With that Kev and Maxwell went for a walk while Cullen reached the Roost where Anne was now laying down. 

"Anne?"Anne opened her eyes to see her rider approaching and purred towards him as she lifted her head from the ground to allow him to pet her muzzle. Closing her eyes as he pet her, Cullen couldn't help but smile as his heart squeezed at hearing the purr she gave him anytime he pet her. "Are you well?"

 _I'm fine my Rider._ Anne told him,  _There is nothing to do and thus I am bored._

"We'll have things to do soon," he promised her as she continued purring. "I will have to check on the outposts soon..." Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Some of the outposts he would need to visit were pretty far from Skyhold and smiled again. "Maybe after my family visits we can check on the outposts together, some of the outposts I need to check over are further then what I would dare take a horse." 

 _I ruined horseback for you didn't I?_ She chuckled mentally as he laughed out loud. 

"Yes you did," Cullen decided to stick around with her for a moment, but eventually had to leave to go train the newest group of recruits leaving Anne to sleep until Maxwell and his brother appeared shortly there after. Opening her eyes Anne lifted her head as Tharion landed, along with Narith, and all three dragons watched as Maxwell approached them. 

"These are the Dragons of the Inquisition. Narith is the golden dragon and Cassandra is her rider. This one approaching us is Tharion and he is my dragon. The last one," Maxwell informed Kev as Tharion laid near the two brothers while Anne watched them with a level gaze. "Is Anne, the first dragon of the Inquisition and the dragon of Commander Cullen. "

"The first?" Kev studied Anne and noted that she looked different in comparison to Tharion, though she was the same color and had the same wing "style" as Tharion."

Maxwell explained what he meant and Kev's brows skyrocketed. "...But don't let her unique appearance fool you. Anne is a Silver Dragon and is also the gentlest of the dragons here." Kev frowned for a moment before noticing Anne standing and moving towards him. Freezing up for a moment, he watched as Anne lowered her head towards him and huffed as she sniffed at him. "Don't be afraid Kev, Anne will not hurt you, of that you can be sure." Anne huffed once more before pulling away as Tharion gave her a look of wonder before lowering his head down and sniffing at the man. "Well go on, touch him. So long as I am here, Tharion will not harm you." Kev frowned but did as his brother told him and was amazed at how Tharion remained still while he pet him. Once Max and Kev began to leave the area, Kev couldn't help but look back towards Anne who was laying back down. 

"What are those scars on her back from?" 

"Battle," Maxwell's face turned haunted for a moment and Kev frowned before deciding to swiftly say something to cheer up his little brother and was soon cracking jokes which had Maxwell laughing.

****

Several days later, while Maxwell's brother was still in Skyhold, Cullen's siblings arrived and Anne opened her eyes as Cullen's emotions echoed over towards her.  _Relax, my Rider. Everything will be fine._

_Maybe but its been years since I last saw them..._

_Everything will be fine._ _I will remain in the roost with the other two._ She explained as her eyes closed once more. But some hours later heard tentative footsteps approaching her and opened her eyes to see a boy no older then ten or twelve pausing as her eyes opened. Lifting her head she turned to watch him with both of her eyes and they stayed like that for several moments. Him froze in place at the fact that she had awoken and was now watching him, and her watching him curiously to see if he would continue his approach. She could faintly smell Cullen's strange scent (which she had noted was something like the flowers of the elderberry plant and the moss on ancient oak trees) lingering on the boy and just knew who this was. Lowering her head towards the boy, she "chuffed" her greeting to him and watched as he cautiously reached out with a shaking hand to touch her muzzle. 

"H...hel..hello," he managed with a quivering voice as she closed her eyes and purred. "I'm..." he was still shaking but as his mind slowly came to realize that she wasn't about to hurt him he began to feel braver and braver. "My name is Elias Rutherford... I'm Uncle Cullen's nephew," he told her tentatively as she continued to purr. "You're really pretty..." The boy continued to speak softly to her as if afraid that one word could upset her. Soon he felt brave enough to move over towards her shoulders and she continued to watch him, the whole while he complemented her and spoke carefully and softly which amused her to no end. But as he did so, his father, aunts and Cullen( as well as Leliana, Josephine, Maxwell and Kev) raced all throughout Skyhold looking for Elias. 

"Anything?" Cullen asked as he met Kev in the main hall.

Kev shook his head, but as the man went to speak someone called out and they turned to see Maxwell waving them down. "Max?"

"Neither of you are going to believe this!" Maxwell called out as Kev and Cullen frowned at each other. "Follow me to the Roost!" He waved them to follow and the two men were swift to do so. The moment they reached the Roost, their jaws dropped when they saw that Elias was near Anne petting her muzzle and talking with her as they noted her eyes were closed _and that she was purring_ as he pet along her muzzle. 

"I wonder what it would be like to ride you as you fly?" 

" _ **MAKER'S HAIRY BALLS!**_ " Cullen and the two other men present turned to see Cullen's siblings coming into the area and noted that they were shocked beyond words as they saw Elias near Anne. Cullen swiftly explained the situation and his eldest sister glanced from him to Anne and Elias and back again. "Cullen Stanton Rutherford! That is a **_DRAGON_** your nephew is near. Dragons are dangerous!"

Cullen sighed but before he could speak, his brother, Branson, spoke up. "Mia, leave it. The dragon isn't hurting him. The fact that she even let him get near to her tells me he's in no danger." Cullen smiled with amusement then. 

"Branson's right, Mia," Cullen spoke now as his eldest sister turned to him, "Anne won't hurt him. She's possibly the gentlest dragon here." 

_He smells faintly like you, my Rider. However I am finding that I wish to indulge his curiosity._

_How so?_ Cullen inquired as he heard Maxwell say something. 

 _How do you think? He cannot ride me alone, but with you..._ Anne trailed off as the idea of what she was speaking of hit him. 

"Branson?" Cullen turned to his brother then as the man looked towards him with raised brows.

"Yes?"

"Would you be opposed to me taking Elias on a flight with Anne?"

"Is that even safe?" Mia inquired now as Branson thought it over.

"So long as he rides with me he will be perfectly safe. Anne would let him climb up onto her back but she will not fly with him unless I am with them." 

It seemed to be that moment that Elias spoke up as he raced over to beg his father to let him ride with "Uncle Cullen", earning a laugh then as Branson spoke, "Alright. But listen to your Uncle and do exactly as he says."

"I will!" Elias then looked to Cullen who was smiling down at him.

"Head on over to Anne and I will join you in a moment," Cullen nodded towards Anne, who was watching the whole exchange and the boy "whoop'ed" as he raced over towards Anne. "Inquisitor?"

"I have nothing important for you and besides, you have the rest of the time your family is here off, so go." When Cullen went to protest, Maxwell stopped him. "Inquisitor's Orders, Commander." 

Sighing in defeat, Cullen nodded and walked over towards Elias and Anne (all while managing to _NOT_ smirk at the fact that his eldest sister was glaring something fierce at him), Cullen was soon over by Anne and as Elias was deciding how to climb up on Anne's back, he hoisted the boy up (causing Elias to squeal) and placed him gently on Anne's back before climbing up after, all while instructing Elias on how to sit. Once Elias was situated on Anne, Cullen climbed up and sat directly behind the boy who glanced up at his uncle with worry. "What should I hold onto, Uncle?"

"See the spines?" Cullen pointed as Elias nodded the moment his gaze landed on them. "Grab onto the small one near them." The moment the boy did, he looked back up to Cullen who nodded as Anne slowly stood from her laying position. Grabbing onto the two spines he usually held onto when flying with Anne, he saw her look back and nodded. Turning her head back around, Anne lowered her upper body while carefully spreading her wings, and jumped up before giving a powerful down-stroke. As she began to rise, she could feel Elias sinking closer to her and heard Cullen chuckle; soon enough she unfurled her wings fully and gave even more powerful down-strokes, causing them to rise higher and higher. Anne felt the quizzical looks of Narith and Tharion as the two other dragons watched her rise up from where they were circling around Skyhold. Their looks of questioning vanished once they saw Cullen on her back and went back to ignoring her.

 _Guide me to whatever directions you want to go with him, Cullen._ Anne spoke as Cullen mentally nodded before doing just that. To Elias, who unlike his Uncle who had closed his eyes during the first flight he shared with Anne, had his eyes wide open and was smiling as they climbed up through the air. Each wing-beat that Anne gave was louder then thunder to the boy, yet he only smiled as his body tensed up, not out of fear but excitement. He felt the wind whipping by, but was only laughing as his Uncle chuckled at his enthusiasm. But that excitement soon gave way to pure awe as Elias watched the mountains turn to fields and hills. Cullen, for his part, was not about to half-ass this flight with Anne. No, he was going to give his nephew reason to tell the story of what it felt like to fly on the back of a dragon and Anne chuckled at that.  _Then let us give him something to talk about for years to come, my Rider._ Anne smiled as they continued their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this yesterday but got a bit side tracked. Anyways! here is the chapter I promised featuring the Character I was given permission to make for the amazing Kevduit from twitch (ESO and other games). Kev, I know you are reading this so thank you so much for allowing me to add you into my story! You are truly, truly an amazing guy and I cannot express how grateful I am to have a character for you in this story! This is my tribute to you and all your amazing awesomeness!


End file.
